The present invention pertains to a method for supplying rollable discoidal components as well as to a device for supplying rollable discoidal components.
Known systems for individually supplying rollable discoidal components in a predefined position comprise devices that initially arrange the components from a disordered stock in single-layer rows, from which the individual components are then separated and supplied. For this purpose, such systems comprise guide elements that define the orientation and the position of the separated components to be supplied, but at the same time also restrict access to the component in its supply position. This in turn requires multidimensional motions for transferring the components from their supply position onto or into an intermediate product incorporating the respective component.